


Layers

by alicevictonland



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, CEO, Fluff and Smut, M/M, seungseung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicevictonland/pseuds/alicevictonland
Summary: Seungsik has been getting problems at uni. He needs money and he's getting it by doing something he'd never done before.  Seungwoo on the other hand is a bored CEO of a huge airline who got a lot of money to spend. The layers will unravel as the story unfolds.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Part-time?

Seungsik has been getting a lot of problems with uni and he needs to pay for his tuition within the week. He pulled on his hair out of frustration.

"Heo Chan what do I do?!" Seungsik yelled.

Chan who was Seungsik's best friend offered him a part-time job.

"Don't yell and please don't call me Heo Chan! How many times do I have to repeat myself but okay fine I know a part-time job. It's easy money Seungsik, you just have to learn how to dance." Chan said.

"I can't fucking dance Chan." Seungsik responded.

"That's why you gotta learn duh." Chan rolled his eyes.

"you could've just made me sing but fine, okay teach me. Fuck it if only I don't have anything to pay for I wouldn't have to dance." Seungsik pouted.

"So that's a yes then? No backing out I already contacted the manager. After class I'll teach you some basics." Chan said after texting the manager. 

After few days of learning dance moves, Seungsik finally got the hang of it. Although he was still shy, he was actually pretty good at it.

"I think you'll do just fine Seungsik. Tomorrow's the night! Just wear something casual" They both went back to their dorms to rest after discussing some things.

Another day passed and the time has come for Seungsik to prepare for his part-time job. He wore a white shirt and a ripped denim jeans. Chan picked him up and drove 30 mins to get to the place. Seungsik's mouth gaped when he saw where he's at and looked at Chan.

"WTF Chan!? A bar!?" Seungsik glared at Chan.

"No backing out and you need the fucking money, Sik" Chan replied and Seungsik just sighed. They both got in the dressing room and the stylist did Seungsik's makeup and dressed him up.

Seungsik was cursing Chan on his mind and himself for agreeing with this idea.

"Hey, you're new here?" A guy beside Seungsik asked.

"Yeah, part-time. What do you even do? And your name is?" Seungsik asked back.

"Part-time? There's no part-time here and I'm Subin. You just stand there and wait, maybe look pretty while you're on stage." Seungsik mentally cursed himself once more before their manager called them to go on stage. 


	2. Auctioned

"Gentlemen we have someone fresh and new!" The mc said while pushing Seungsik to the center. Seungsik blushed and just stood at the middle.

"His name is Sik and he can sing and dance for you gents. You may start bidding now." Seungsik is about to kill Chan on his mind right now but he kept his composure.

"What have I gotten into? I'm being auctioned." Seungsik muttered under his breath.

"10000$" The guy at the left bid. "20000$!" The guy wearing white bid.

"20000$? Can I get more than 20000$?" The mc asked. "20000$ going once-" The mc got cut off when someone yelled.

"1000000$ cash" The mysterious guy from the back wearing a white long-sleeves and slacks bid asking his assistant to show the money. He looked up and met Seungsik's eyes as if he was staring straight into his soul.

"1000000$ going once? Going twice? None? Sik sold to the guy wearing white long sleeves!" Seungsik got his wrists handcuffed and next thing he knows he was on a car, going somewhere he didn't know.

"Where are you taking me?!" Seungsik asked but no one answered.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"Keep your mouth shut or you'll never get out alive." The guy threatened Seungsik making Sik quiet. 


	3. New world

They got off at a penthouse, Seungsik being shoved inside. "Why-" Seungsik got cut off when the guy, his owner pinned him on the wall and kissed him aggressively making him shut up. The guy's kisses went down on his neck, leaving a mark.

"You're too noisy don't you know that?" The guy said as he pulled away from the kiss, grabbing Seungsik's chin roughly, making him look at his eyes.

"I own you now whether you like it or not. This penthouse is yours on top of the 1000000$ and you do whatever I say." The guy smirked.

"And what if I don't?!" Seungsik raised his brows, getting angry.

"You'll be dead and in debt." The guy released Seungsik from the handcuffs.

"You can't escape, I have eyes everywhere. Use the money to buy everything that you need." The mysterious guy left, leaving a confused and angry Seungsik alone in the room who doesn't know what to do. 

  
"The fuck do I do now? I don't even have my phone and even if there's a phone here I don't even know his number. I'm gonna fucking kill Chan. A stranger even stole my first kiss what the actual fuck!" Seungsik walked and plopped down on the sofa he saw.

"Shit! How do I even go to uni in the first place?" He brushed his fingers through his hair. Seungsik got startled when someone entered the room.

"Sik? Is that correct? Let me show you around Mr. Han's penthouse. I mean your penthouse." The guy with piercings wearing a suit said.

Seungsik took note of the mysterious guy's name and just followed because he didn't want to die just yet.

"I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Hanse, and I will be following you around as your bodyguard. I have all your uni schedules so don't worry about it." Hanse introduced himself, guiding Seungsik towards a room. "This is your room, and the room next to this is your walk-in closet so you don't have to worry about your clothes. The room across it is the bathroom." Hanse walked straight past the living room. "Living room and Kitchen of course as you see." The place looks minimalist but also very luxurious. The walk-in closet was filled with designer clothes as what Seungsik could tell.

"The clothes.. They're all mine?" Seungsik asked.

"Yes, they're all yours. Everything here is yours including this phone." Hanse handed him a phone that looks really expensive.

"Mr. Han, the chauffeur, and my number is there. Should you have any problems, you can contact us. And no, you can't call the police. Unless you want to die?" Hanse chuckled.

"Oh.. Thanks I guess?" Seungsik laughed nervously.

"No need to be nervous, just follow everything Mr. Han says." Hanse left before Seungsik could say any more words. 

Seungsik fiddled with his new phone. "Is there a wifi here or something? He's rich as fuck so probably yes you dumb Seungsik." He answered his own question as he connected to the wifi. "Hmm.. Twitter yes I can contact Chan!" He logged onto his twitter account and looked for Chan. 

@channotheochan  
"Fuck he got sold that quick! The power! 👀"  
@channotheochan  
"But where tf is he.. shit I'm gonna get killed fr"

Seungsik read Chan's recent tweets. "This fucking bitch"

@kangsik dmed @channotheochan

@kangsik: I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU.   
@channotheochan: No hi or hello's? Hehe  
@kangsik: FUCK YOU. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I'M AT RN OR IF I'M SAFE. 

@channotheochan tweeted.  
"OH NO"

@kangsik: ANSWER ME YOU SHIT  
@channotheochan: I'm sorry okay but that's the only way you can get the money real quick. And boy did you see the guy who bought you? FUCKING HOT!   
@kangsik: well maybe he is but that's not the point.. STILL BITCH FR I. NEED. HELP. I'll see you tomorrow at uni. 

Seungsik plopped down on the bed, throwing the phone on the side. "I guess I have no fucking choice now." He closed his eyes and rested as it was a tiring day for him.


	4. Reunited

Seungsik woke up the next day with enough time to prepare for uni. After taking a bath, he went through the walk-in closet. "What?! Burberry? Dior? Gucci? How does someone own this kind of stuff? Fuck is he some kind of a mafia or something maybe a criminal with loads of money.. But shit I'm gonna be late" He grabbed whatever clothes near him as he could and put it on quickly when he got a call from Hanse.

"Hello, we're here outside are you done preparing? If you are, come inside the black car." Hanse was waiting for him inside the car.

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec." Seungsik hurriedly went out to see not a car but a fucking limousine. His jaw dropped at the sight. The chauffeur honked and that brought him back to reality. He quickly went inside.

"Your things are there." Hanse said and they started to drive to his uni.

"Oh.. thanks." After a long drive, they reached his uni and dropped him off.

"We'll pick you up later." Hanse said as he rolled down the car window then drived away after. 

"Finally a place somewhere I know." Seungsik sighed as he entered the uni. Chan put his arm over Seungsik's shoulders when he saw him.

"Woah what was that? A limousine? And you're wearing all Burberry? Flex" Chan laughed, looking at his friend from head to toe but Seungsik glared at him.

"Oops.. Sorry" Chan laughed nervously this time.

"But did you get laid?" Chan raised his brows up and down.

"HEO CHAN IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR REAL!" Seungsik yelled causing a scene and students were looking at the both of them.

"Hehe we're not fighting! Sorry go look away we're good." Chan apologized. 

  
Seungsik rolled his eyes and walked quietly to their classroom, sitting down on the chair beside the window. He was spacing out the whole day. The bell rang for lunch after 3 subjects.

"Seungsik... Seungsik! Kang Seungsik!" Chan yelled at him.

"Wtf why are you spacing out? Don't tell me he.." Chan got cut off when Seungsik covered his mouth.

"You owe me lunch or you know what happens" Seungsik threatened his bestfriend and Chan nodded. Chan bought pizza and cola for the both of them.

"so did he do you or something is that why you're spacing out?" Chan bluntly asked making Seungsik choke. Chan quickly gave him the cola to drink.

"what the fuck's wrong with your brain heo chan? He did not! And you're a fucking hoe indeed." Seungsik said glaring at Chan once again then proceeded to eat, biting the pizza a bit more aggressively.

"I fucking am, not gonna lie. You know you can't hide that hickey on your neck." Chan pointed out.

"Fuck" Seungsik didn't even noticed that Mr. Han left a mark on his neck.

"We didn't do it I swear." Seungsik defended himself.

"Sure Sik" Chan nodded although he doesn't agree.

"Heo Chan!" Seungsik called him.

"What? And don't call me Heo Chan for pete's sake. Fine you didn't. So where are you staying at? I was actually worried okay? " Chan finally decently asked Seungsik.

"I don't know where it is really but it's a penthouse and no he's not with me. Apparently he's super rich and I'm afraid he might kill me if I don't follow his orders." Seungsik finally calmed down. Chan and Seungsik both went back to their class. After uni finished, Seungsik was fetched by Hanse and dropped him back to his penthouse. 


	5. Mysterious Guy's POV

"I've been to this bar a couple of times now just for fun because of Hanse and not once did I bought someone. They're all boring and I'm just here to drink although I could just buy it at home, at my own comfort, but Hanse keeps on dragging me with him "to relax". I'm not even interested at all but then this guy.. He's fucking beautiful. I never saw anyone like him before and I know deep down that I need to get him. It was my instinct kicking in. Hanse was surprised when I started to bid, more like bought the guy instantly with what Hanse called the "emergency money in cased Han Seungwoo liked someone". It was the first time I've been interested with someone in a while. When we got to the penthouse, I got annoyed at him and I didn't know why I even kissed him but he was being a whiny bitch. To shut him up? Yes, that's the only reason, nothing more. I bought him after all and I can do whatever I want. Not gonna lie, his lips are very plump and his skin is soft too. I don't really have any intentions of killing him. It was just me trying to threaten him but I guess that's the only way he'll submit to me."


	6. Cancel

"It's been days and I haven't got back to the penthouse. I should clear out my schedule this weekend." Seungwoo rested his back on his chair. Being the CEO of a huge airline in Korea, he was always busy. The only time he got to have some sort of "fun" is their trip to the bar.

"Hello, please cancel all my work on the weekend. If anyone asks for me just say I won't answer any business stuff during the weekend. I'll be back on Monday. Thanks." Seungwoo called the receptionist to inform his leave. The employees gossiped on how it was Mr. Han's first time leaving the company for a while since he was known as a workaholic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. Next chapter will be 👀


	7. Blank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a bit steamy 👀

Days have already passed and it's finally the weekend. Han Seungwoo was about to drive back to Seungsik's penthouse but detoured on a bakery to get a cake. He thought about what he should write as a dedication.

"Happy 1st day as my pet." Seungwoo decided to write down on a piece of paper.

"It's for a pet sir?" The worker asked and Seungwoo just nodded and smiled. The worker wrote the dedication on the cake and put it in a box. After paying for it, Seungwoo went back to his car, placed the cake box on the passenger seat and continued driving back to the penthouse.

When Seungwoo arrived, Seungsik was sleeping. Seungwoo placed the cake on the fridge and decided to shower for a while. Seungsik woke up when he heard the shower running. Scared, Sik grabbed something he could use as a weapon. Seungwoo and Seungsik both went out at the same time. Seungwoo having only a towel wrapped around his waist, exposing his physically fit body, droplets falling from it making his body glisten underneath the bright light. He was drying his hair with another towel when Seungsik dropped what he's holding and screamed because the towel covering Seungwoo's private part came undone, falling to the floor. Seungsik quickly covered his eyes. "P-please get dressed." Seungsik blushed and stuttered. He immediately ran back to his room, locking himself up from the embarrassment as he heard Seungwoo chuckle. 

Seungwoo thought Sik's reaction was cute.  
After getting dressed, he grabbed the cake, lit it up and knocked on Sik's room. "Open up" Seungsik quickly opened his room without any hesitations, but he was confused as to why Mr. Han dressed up casually with just a plain shirt and shorts while holding a cake. "Happy 1st day as my pet." Seungwoo said blankly to a confused Seungsik.

"As your what?" Seungsik asked, still confused.

"My pet." Seungwoo said casually leaving Sik more confused.

"Blow or it'll melt on the cake. Unless you want to eat wax." Seungwoo held the cake closer to Sik and he just blew it.

"Next time you'll blow something, it won't be this candle." Seungwoo smirked making Seungsik choke on air.

"What?!" Siks eyes widened.

"Nothing." Seungwoo entered Sik's room, sitting on his bed and putting the cake on the side table.

"Oh I forgot the fork" Seungwoo got some white icing on his finger. "Lick it." Seungwoo ordered, looking at Sik intensely. Seungsik stood there, he couldn't believe what he heard and didn't realize that his mouth was open until Seungwoo stood up and shove his long finger inside his mouth.

"Suck it clean, kitten." Seungsik had no other choice but to obey so he sucked and licked Seungwoo's finger clean.

"Hmm you know what's longer than this?" Seungwoo chuckled making sure Seungsik's face heat up more. Seungwoo pushed Sik on the bed, hovering on top of him. What suprised Sik is that Seungwoo just left butterfly kisses on his neck making him moan softly. Seungwoo then stopped and pressed his body against Sik then burrowed his head on Sik's neck, inhaling his scent. "mhm.. you smell so good." Seungwoo said before deciding to doze off. They were cuddling and Sik's heart may have skipped a beat. 


	8. Dinner

"Whatever he's working on, he must be tired." Seungsik thought while looking at Seungwoo's peaceful and innocent looking face as if they didn't just did that earlier. "He looks innocent while sleeping. How is that even possible?" He thought then realized the cake was still on the side table. He slowly and carefully got off from Seungwoo, making sure he didn't wake up. He grabbed the cake, went to the kitchen and placed it inside the fridge. The fridge was filled with ingredients. He looked at the time and it's almost time for dinner. "Should I make dinner?" Seungsik contemplates. He decided after looking for some ingredients that he need. "onion, garlic, canned meat, egg, instant rice, gochujang, soy sauce, sugar and pepper. Wow he got everything here. Gochujang fried rice should be alright I guess?" Seungsik prepared all the ingredients and started cooking. While he was cooking, Seungwoo woke up from the smell of the food as Sik didn't closed the door from his room. Seungwoo walked to the kitchen and found Seungsik cooking. He slowly walked towards Sik and placed his chin on Sik's shoulder to look at what he's cooking, making Sik's body jolt as he was surprised by the sudden contact. Seungsik's heart started beating fast again but he didn't mind it and just focused on what's he's cooking. Seungwoo wrapped his arms around Sik's waist. "What's that? It smells good it's making me hungry." Seungwoo nuzzled his head on Sik's neck. "Please get off of me, I'm cooking dinner." Seungsik demanded, tapping Seungwoo's arms on his waist. "Huh? Are you ordering me around?" Seungwoo smirked and bit Sik's earlobe lightly, making Sik gasp softly. Seungsik bit his lip to suppress his moan when Seungwoo suddenly caressed his waist while nibbling on his neck. Seungwoo turned Sik around to face him with one hand, and quickly turned the stove off with the other before something gets burned. He lifted Sik up and kissed him impatiently, placing him on top of the counter with Seungwoo in between Sik's thighs. Seungsik responded to the kiss, grabbing onto Seungwoo's shoulders. Woo licked and bit Sik's bottom lip, making him gasp and part his lips. He took this as an opportunity to explore Seungsik's mouth with his tongue. He bit Sik's lip making it bleed a little, Sik wincing a bit from the pain. Seungwoo's kisses trailed down Sik's jawline, down to his neck and Seungwoo's making sure to leave a lot of marks, reminding the other that he was owned before going back to claim Sik's already swollen lips again. Woo's hand palmed Sik's growing erection, squeezing it hard making Sik groan through the kiss. This is making Seungsik feel hazy. He never thought he would be doing something like this but he also kinda likes it and just went with the flow. Sik was already a moaning mess but Seungwoo was just playing around and teasing him. This was Sik's punishment for ordering his owner around. Seungwoo chuckled when he pulled away from kissing him and stopped rubbing Sik's dick through his shorts. Seungsik looked away trying to hide his blushing face.

"cute" Seungwoo smiled at the thought while walking towards the living room like nothing happened. Seungsik was trying to compose himself in order to continue cooking the dinner. He fried 2 eggs and put it on top of the two bowls of gochujang fried rice. He took a deep breath before going to the living room, placing the food and drink on the table. "are you trying to poison me?" Seungwoo asked. "I already cooked for you and you have the guts to tell me that I'm poisoning you?" Seungsik retorted. "Eat first, I'm just making sure." Seungwoo said. Seungsik grabbed one bowl and ate quietly, rolling his eyes. Seungwoo waited for a while before having a taste. "hm?" Seungwoo kept on eating which surprised Sik. "It's good. I haven't eaten something like this before." Seungwoo said after quickly finishing his bowl. "What? How can someone never had this?" Seungsik was confused. "I've traveled a lot and never had the chance to fully try every Korean food. I'm used to other cuisines and eat mostly instant food." Seungwoo said flipping through the tv channels while drinking the bottled water. "I see" Seungsik said standing up to go back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. "He definitely is super rich without a doubt." Seungsik thought. Seungwoo went back to Sik's room, resting on his bed. Seungsik following after he washed the dishes. "I'm gonna sleep on the living room." Seungsik said when he saw Seungwoo laying down on his bed. "No. This bed is too big for just me to sleep on." Seungwoo pats the space beside him asking for Sik to come. Obviously Sik has no other choice but to comply. They both lay down on the bed, Sik was facing the other way, keeping his distance and Woo just kept on staring at his back. They both dozed off, resting for the night.

Seungsik didn't know how he ended up getting spooned by Seungwoo when he woke up the next morning.


	9. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too tired to edit so forgive me if there are misspelled words.

It's Sunday and Seungsik is stuck on his bed with Seungwoo spooning him. He tried to get up but Seungwoo tightened the hug, not letting him go anywhere. Seungsik's stomach started grumbling and he swear he heard Seungwoo laugh.

"What the fuck? How long has he been awake?" Seungsik thought, trying to get out from the hug again but he failed. Seungwoo playfully rolled on top of him as if he was still sleeping but Sik could see that he was smiling.

"Please, you're heavy. I can't breathe." Seungsik protested, trying to push Seungwoo's body off of him.

"Hmm please what?" Seungwoo murmured on Sik's ears.

"Please Mr. Han?" Seungsik rolled his eyes.

Seungwoo shook his head. "Call me master." Seungwoo said, propping himself up to not crash the other one's body any longer. He was staring at Seungsik again. Sik looked away not wanting to meet Seungwoo's eyes.

"please m-master." Seungsik stuttered and blushed.

"Sorry I can't hear you. What were you saying?" Seungwoo chuckled, playing and teasing Sik again.

"Please master!" Sik said, looking back at Seungwoo thinking he'd just have to get it over with.

"Good kitten." Seungwoo smiled and patted Sik's head before laying back down on Sik's side. Sik stood up but Seungwoo grabbed his wrist before he even got to walk away.

"Go take a bath and get dressed we're going out." Seungwoo said before letting go of his wrist.

"Okay." Sik answered without enthusiasm. Both of them took turns in taking a bath and getting dressed. Seungwoo went out to get his car while Sik waited in front of the penthouse's door. Seungwoo rolled down the car's window and called Sik.

"Get in." Seungsik was about to go on the backseat.

"Not there." Sik doesn't have a choice again but to go to the passenger seat. Seungwoo helped him buckle his seatbelt but it was too close for comfort for Sik. Woo started driving away to a nearby shopping center. He gave his keys to the valet before the both of them got off to stroll inside the mall. Sik thought that Seungwoo looked very suspicious because he was wearing a cap and a face mask, as if he's hiding his face. They stopped inside at a jewelry store.

"Do you have a choker?" Seungwoo asked the saleslady while Sik looks around the store. The saleslady gave Seungwoo some options and he chose the simple one in silver with a circle pendant that can be engraved.

"Please engrave the letter S thank you." Seungwoo handed his card to the saleslady. After the pendant got engraved, the saleslady put it on a box and handed back Seungwoo's card.

"Sik let's go" Seungwoo grabbed Sik's wrist dragging him to a cafe.

"What do you want? I'll have an Iced Americano" Woo asked.

"Hmm.. Iced latte" Sik answered.

"Don't you want a cake? Aren't you hungry?" Seungwoo asked again.

"Cake really? In the morning. I'll get some pasta instead."

Seungsik was clearly annoyed since people have been staring at him for having so much hickeys.

"Alright. Get a seat upstairs somewhere far from the crowd." Seungwoo said before going to the counter to order.

"One Iced Americano, one Iced Latte, and 2 seafood marinara pasta." He swiped his card and went upstairs to find Seungsik taking photos on his phone. Seungwoo grabbed his own phone and secretly took a photo of Seungsik before going to their table to sit on the chair.

"Here" Seungwoo gave Sik the jewelry box from earlier.

"Oh? What's this?" Seungsik asked looking confused.

"A gift." Seungwoo said blankly. Sik opened the box to see a silver choker with a pendant engraved with the letter S.

"A choker? Seriously?" Sik looked at Seungwoo who was sipping on his Iced Americano as soon as their orders arrived.

"More like a leash not a choker." Seungwoo laughed annoying Sik more.

"Eat. That's an order." Seungwoo said. Sik already lost his appetite but he just obeyed Seungwoo. Woo grabbed the box and put the choker on Sik when he finished eating.

"You can't take it off unless you're taking a bath but honestly I'd like to see you naked wearing this choker on." Seungwoo whispered directly on Sik's ear making him blush.

After eating, they strolled around the mall, Seungwoo insisting that he should buy clothes for Sik as if the clothes in the penthouse wasn't enough yet. "I already have too many clothes why are you buying again?" Sik asked but Seungwoo already got so much clothes on his arms.

"Just shut up and go to the fitting room." Seungwoo said pushing Sik to go inside the fitting room.

"Wait you're gonna stay here inside?" Sik asked although he already knows the answer.

"Yeah any problems?" Seungwoo asked back and Sik just shook his head, not having a choice. Sik was feeling a bit uneasy since Woo was staring at him while he took his shirt off, he's trying to hide his body.

"Hey look here I can't see it well." Seungwoo said.

"I'm not even wearing something yet!?" Seungsik looked at him, failing to cover his body.

"Oh.." Seungwoo just laughed, standing up to walk towards Sik who was walking backwards to avoid him but he ends up being cornered.

"You."

"Me?"

"I want to fucking do you right now but I bet you'll be screaming so hard so I'll just have to wait." Woo whispered before leaving a stunned Seungsik alone.

Sik quickly put back his shirt on and left the fitting room with his arms full of clothes.

"I'll pay for those." Seungwoo pointed at Sik, the saleslady grabbing all the clothes to scan and put in a paper bag.

After shopping, they drove back to the penthouse without saying a word to each other. 


	10. A Night to Remember

As soon as they arrived at the penthouse, Sik went directly to the walk-in closet to put away the bag of clothes while Seungwoo sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Sik!" Seungwoo called out.

"Oh?" Sik answered.

"You up for Chimaek?" Seungwoo asked. Sik didn't want to say yes but it's Chimaek, who doesn't even want it.

"Yeah sure" Sik replied already drooling from the thought of chicken and beer. Seungwoo called for delivery.

"Sik.. is that really your name?" Seungwoo asked, looking at Sik, and patting the space beside the sofa telling Sik to come sit.

"Nope" Sik said while walking towards Woo to sit on the sofa.

"What is it then?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm your owner?"

Sik sighed in defeat. "It's Seungsik. Kang Seungsik."

"Oh.. Seung.. Sik" Seungwoo thought that it was interesting that he was also a "Seung".

"Wh-" Sik got cut off when the doorbell rang. He was about to ask why Seungwoo stressed out "Seung". Come to think of it, Sik never even knew what Mr. Han's full name is. Woo stood up to get the delivery. "Dumplings and Jajjangmyeon is on service." The delivery guy said. "Thanks." Woo thanked the delivery guy after paying for the food. He walked back to the living room and placed the food on the table, opening one can of beer and giving it to Seungsik. "Here." Seungwoo handed the beer to Sik and he gladly took it. Sik took a sip of the beer and he cursed himself on his mind because it was too strong for him to handle but when he looked at Woo he already finished one can. Sik danced a little when he ate the chicken, forgetting that he wasn't alone.

"What was that.." Seungwoo laughed. "I thought you were a good dancer?"

Sik blushed when he heard Woo's remarks. "I don't dance it's just my stupid friend telling the guy in that bar that I do." He continued eating the chicken.

"I bet you sing well though. You were a good a moaner." Seungwoo chuckled, eating a piece of chicken making Sik choke on his food. Sik downed the beer to calm himself down but it made him tipsy. He wasn't a good drinker.

"And you have something on your mouth." Woo pointed out. 

"Where?" Sik tried to take it off, wiping the back of his hand on his lips. 

"Here." Seungwoo gave him a quick peck on the lips then chuckled knowing that he tricked Seungsik again.

"Kang Seungsik's not a good drinker, I see." Seungwoo looked at Sik who was already tipsy after drinking a can and a half of beer.

Something about Seungwoo calling him his full name made his heart flutter when he shouldn't feel that way.


	11. Catching up

Sik woke up the next day alone in bed. He doesn't know how he even got there. He looked at the clock on the side table and thankfully he still have enough time to get ready for uni. He noticed that there was a note, water and tablets for hangover next to the clock. "Figured you'd have a hangover. Don't worry it's not poison." He read and thought that maybe Mr. Han wasn't so bad after all.

"I should text Chan that I'm coming to uni but.. I forgot I don't have his number. How could I forgot to ask." Sik said so he logged on his twitter instead. 

@kangsik: HEO CHAN!  
@channotheochan: BITCH I- CAN'T YOU FUCKING READ MY UN? 😠😠😠 But okay you haven't contacted me this weekend what happened?   
@kangsik: I'll tell you later at uni and I forgot to ask for your phone number. 😅 Did I also forgot to tell you I left my phone at the bar?   
@channotheochan: Yeah you're a hag. 😂 See you later. 

He showered after talking to his best friend and got dressed up. This time he carefully chose his clothes. Turtleneck to hide his still visible hickeys and his choker, denim pants and low-cut converse. He called Hanse over the phone to pick him up. 

After driving to the uni, Hanse rolled down the window again to tell Sik that he's gonna go and fetch him later but he got distracted by Chan.

"What were you saying Hanse?" Sik asked.

"Oh.. I'll fetch you later." Hanse shook his head and told Sik. Chan winked at Hanse before driving off and Hanse may have blushed a little.

"Okay who was that hottie?" Chan elbowed Sik.

"Hanse my bodyguard." Sik answered while walking towards their room.

"You even got a hot bodyguard?! You have a lot to tell me don't you?" Chan said, about to enter their room.

"Yeah, yeah later at lunch." After some boring classes they went out for lunch.

"So I've noticed.. What's that under your turtleneck?" Chan asked squinting his eyes at Sik.

"My body?" Sik said

"Bitch" Chan pulled down Sik's turtleneck.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD KANG SEUNGSIK! A CHOKER? AND MORE HICKEYS?! " he yell-whispered.

"Please be fucking quiet Chan." Sik gave Chan a death glare while pulling up his turtleneck.

"I'm gonna explain but not here." Sik said and Chan nodded.

"Yeah we need to catch up. It's only been days and I haven't known anything anymore about you." Chan sighed making Sik sigh too.

"Hold on let me call on Hanse." Sik called Hanse and told him that he's gonna catch up with his friend and that he's just gonna call Hanse later if he needs to go back to the penthouse. But of course Hanse as a bodyguard would still follow Sik after class. That's his job. 

Chan and Sik went to a cafe after class, ordering some drinks before sitting on the table in the veranda, far away from the crowded space inside.

"Sooo? Spill." Chan said as he sat down the chair.

"He went to the penthouse this Saturday. We kinda.. you know. I didn't get laid! We just.. Made out." Sik said, blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Omg Kang Seung making out with someone? And you're blushing! Do you like him?" Chan asked.

"Please Chan I.. I don't really know okay. It's too soon to say but he's not so bad at all that's all I have to say. And I kinda followed what you taught me.." Sik answered, sipping his drink after.

"That's it? That ain't it you're not gonna fool me bitch. What about that choker? Those hickeys?" Chan rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Fineee. This choker he got me yesterday at the mall. He said I can't take it off because apparently I'm his pet. "It's a leash not a choker ha ha ha" bitch I-" Sik imitated Seungwoo then rolled his eyes.

"Pet! Is he a furry or something?" Chan asked again before sipping his drink.

"Ugh I don't know what are you saying what furry? oh my god he might be weird Chan." Sik answered and he heard someone laugh behind him. He found Hanse behind him. How could Sik not know him. His hair is out of this world.

"Hanse? What are you doing here?" Sik asked, looking back at Hanse with the chauffeur.

"Uh.. having coffee."

"Having coffee in the same cafe as me."

"You know I'm your bodyguard and I can't let anything bad happen to you or else I'd be dead."

"But why are you blushing.." Sik looked back at Chan who was flirting with Hanse.

He glared at Chan and mouthed "Bitch what are you doing?"

"Oops" Chan giggled making Hanse blush more.

"You know if y'all want to date I could just leave." Sik was about to stand up but both Hanse and Chan hold him down.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Chan asked Sik, raising his brows up and down. 

"Chan meet Hanse. Hanse meet Chan. Goodbye." Sik quickly said but he got hold back again by the two then they shook hands in front of Sik and laughed at Sik's annoyed face.

"Should I call Seung- I mean Mr. Han for you?" Hanse asked Sik as he sat on the empty chair beside the two.

"Seung?" Sik looked at Chan then Hanse, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"Mr. Han Seung?" Sik asked Hanse.

"He's also a Seung.. that's why he.." Sik muttered under his breath but enough for the two to hear.

"Mr. Han what?" "He what!?" Both Hanse and Chan asked Sik.

"I told him my name and he.. He stressed out the word Seung.. That's why? We're both a Seung?" Siks eyes widened at his realizations.

"It must be destiny!" Chan said and Hanse nodded to agree.

"Please just because we have the same name doesn't mean it's destiny. And you Chan out of all people believes in destiny?" Sik rolled his eyes.

"Can the chauffeur drive me back to the penthouse? You can stay here Hanse. I'm just not feeling good right now. I think I need to rest for a bit."

"Sure uhh.. Is it really okay to stay here?"

"Yeah don't worry just enjoy your day and Chan you better behave." Sik forced a smile before leaving with the chauffeur, driving back to the penthouse so he could get some rest. 


	12. The Bodyguard and The Bestfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a break from 2Seung ㅋㅋㅋ

"So I guess it's just you and me now." Chan said looking back at Hanse when he no longer see Sik from the cafe. 

"Can I ask something?" Hanse tilts his head to the side. 

"Yeah sure babe" Chan winked. 

"Have I seen you somewhere?" Hanse asked. 

"Ah have you been to the bar before? I work there uhh as a stripper." Chan said before sipping his drink. 

"Okay that explains it. How come I didn't notice someone as good looking as you?" Hanse leaned closer, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand. 

"Maybe you were looking at other hoes." Chan copied Hanse and chuckled while he grabbed Hanse's hand and played with it. 

"Do you wanna.." "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah" "Sure"

Both of them said at the same time before grabbing their things and leaving the cafe to go and walk to Chan's nearby dorm.

They were alone in the elevator and Chan seems to be very needy already. Hanse was at the corner and Chan moved in front of him putting his ass against Hanse's clothed dick. Hanse hold onto Chan's hips and leaned to whisper in his ears. "Someone's very needy hm? There's a cctv babe calm down." Hanse's husky voice sent shivers down Chan's body making him bite his lower lip. When the elevator stopped at 7th floor Chan pulled Hanse to the farthest room on the left and opened it with his keys. Chan just threw his things on the floor and wrapped his arms around Hanse's neck, kissing him roughly. Hanse gladly returned his kisses on the same pace. Chan locked the door without breaking the kiss, Hanse's hand moved down, grabbing Chan's butt. He carried Chan towards the bed then removed his shirt. Chan holds on to Hanse's pants. "Let me do it." Chan said and Hanse just nodded. Chan proceeded to unzip and unbutton Hanse's pants, leaving him in boxers. Chan stared at Hanse while he rubbed and squeezed Hanse's dick through the boxers. Chan pulled down Hanse's boxers a bit lower just enough for the head of Hanse's dick to show up. Chan licked it to tease Hanse. "Fuck just suck it." Hanse pulled on Chan's hair making him look up. Chan removed Hanse's boxers fully, throwing it somewhere. He grabbed Hanse's dick, pumping it slowly, swirling his tongue against the head. He slowly put Hanse's dick in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down while he fiddled Hanse's balls. He fasten up his pace, creating a rhythm. He looked up at Hanse as he deep-throated him. "You take it so well. You're a hoe after all." Hanse said as he began moving his hips, mouth-fucking Chan until he cums and Chan swallowed it all. "Remove your clothes and play with yourself." Hanse ordered and Chan willingly obeyed him. This was the first time Chan was ordered around by someone. Usually he was the one who dominates and gives orders. Chan began playing with his nipple, rubbing it wishing it was Hanse's hand, his other hand pumping his dick, leaking with precum. "Ahh- Hanse" He moaned while looking at Hanse. Hanse was about to get his condom but Chan stopped him. "I want it bare."Chan said while he grab the lube from his side table. He put the lube on his hole and on Hanse's dick. Chan moved to the edge of the bed and went on all fours, positioning Hanse's dick on his hole. "Very needy indeed." Hanse slapped Chan's ass before thrusting hard without warning making Chan whimper. Hanse roughly fucked Chan, making Chan grab onto the sheets. Face down, ass up, Chan's moans were muffled and Hanse didn't liked that. Hanse pulled Chan's hair roughly making him gasp. "I wanna hear how bad you want me." Hanse stopped thrusting making Chan whine and plead. "Please please don't stop. Fuck me please. Fuck me hard ahh-" Chan pleaded and got cut off when Hanse slammed his dick back into his hole, thrusting hard and fast, making the bed squeak. "hngh-ah.. I'm close~" Chan pumped his dick making him cum on the sheets. They heard people knocking but they couldn't care less. Hanse groaned as he filled Chan's hole with cum. The both stayed in the bed for a while, ignoring all the knocks on the door. 

"This bitch is having sex again." Byungchan, the dorm leader said, rolling his eyes before walking away because he knows he can't do anything about it. 


	13. Seungsik's POV

Soon as Sik gets home, he went directly to his bed and plopped down on it without even changing his clothes. 

"Seung?" He muttered. He grabbed the pillow and put it on his face, stomping like a kid.

"How can this be?!" He screamed but it was muffled by the pillow.

"Argh why? Why? It's not destiny right? Right?" Sik was talking to his pillow.

"Why am I even overthinking about it." He sighed, leaving the pillow on his side. 

"Why am I even being like this?" He stared at the ceiling for a while. 

"It's not like me.." Sik closed his eyes and started dozing off. 

Seungsik woke up to the sound of a doorbell. He quickly went and opened the door even though his hair is a mess. He didn't want the person to keep on waiting for him. 

"Hmm what's this?" He asked the delivery guy. 

"Delivery from Mr. Han" The delivery guy said, making him sign before leaving. 

"Hm? Delivery? For me?" He wondered, walking back inside, holding the box in his arms. 

Seungsik placed the box on the counter, grabbing the knife to open it. 

"What the fuck!?" He screamed as soon as he opened the box. Seungsik tried to call Chan but he's not answering. 

"Fuck Chan's not answering. What is this?" Seungsik holds up something long and fluffy with a metal attached to it. 

"Is this a cat tail?! Did he kill cats for these!?" Seungsik threw it back on the box. 

"CHAN HE SENT ME CAT TAILS"  
"CHAN I KNEW IT HE'S WEIRD!"  
"CHAN WHY AREN'T YOU REPLYING"  
"FUCK YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH HANSE AREN'T YOU?" Seungsik flooded Chan with his texts. 

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA GO INSANE" Seungsik ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration. 

"Wait.. I can search for it using my phone. Yes I knew it! I'm smart!" He grabbed his phone and went to get the tail from the box again. Seungsik took a photo of it, put it on reverse search image and he waited for the page to load.

"It's a.. It's a sex toy.." He almost dropped his phone when the page loaded and the images showed up.

"How.. What.. Why.. I need a fucking break." He grabbed the box and put it on a corner before grabbing a drink from the fridge to calm himself down. 

"He can't possibly make me wear it.."


	14. Appointment

"Mr. Han why did you send these things in the box? 😊" Seungsik was about to text his owner but he deleted it. 

"I can't send that. I'm gonna be dead if I do" He closed the message app but was surprised when the phone vibrated and got a text from Mr. Han. 

Mr. Han: Kang Seungsik are you there? Come to my office immediately.

"Eh? Why would he want me in his office?" He read the text again to see if he's dreaming or not 

Mr. Han: Wear something corporate.  
Seungsik: Okay.

  
"I don't even have a choice" Sik threw his phone on the bed and went to the walk-in closet to find some corporate clothes to change into. He called the chauffeur after then drove to Mr. Han's office as soon as it arrived. 

Seungsik: I'm here.  
Mr. Han. Okay just go inside the lobby and tell the receptionist you have an appointment with me. 

Seungsik took a deep breath first before going inside the lobby and was immediately greeted by the receptionist. 

"Good evening, do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked. He looks a bit young, Sik thought.   
"Good evening. Ah yes I have an appointment with Mr. Han." Seungsik said.  
"May I have your name?" The receptionist asked.   
"Kang Seungsik" Sik answered.   
"Okay Mr. Kang, Hold on for a second, let me confirm it first." The receptionist called Seungwoo to confirm the guest.  
"Good evening Mr. Han, do you have an appointment made tonight with Mr. Kang?" The receptionist asked Seungwoo over the phone.   
"Yes, let him go to my office." Seungwoo confirmed and ended the call.   
"Thank you for waiting, you may go up to the 7th floor." The receptionist said after confirming.   
"Thank you uh.. Sejun." Seungsik looked at the receptionist nametag to thank him and smiled before he went on the lift. 

"7th floor." Sik pressed the button 7 to take him to Mr. Han's office. 

Upon reaching the floor, he had to walk a bit to get to the door of Seungwoo's office. He knocked before entering slowly but he was already being pulled in by Seungwoo. Woo locked the door, pressing his body against Sik's. Not gonna lie, Seungwoo missed Sik's warmth. He cupped Sik's face with his hands before leaning in for a kiss. Seungwoo's already whipped and he needs to stop himself. At this point, Seungsik isn't surprised anymore whenever Seungwoo kisses him. 

"Hmm? Why did you ask me to go here?" Sik asked when Seungwoo pulled away from the kiss.   
"Come here and sit on my lap first." Woo said as he walked and sat on his chair, Sik following behind him.  
"I don't have a choice do I?" Sik scratched his nape then sat on Woo's lap. Seungwoo wrapped his arms around Sik's waist, burying his face on the crook of Sik's neck. "Be my secretary." Seungwoo said bluntly.   
"Why me?" Sik asked.  
"I just want to see you everyday." Seungwoo answered.   
"But I still have uni" Sik tried to refuse.   
"Part-time after class. You can do your assignments here. I'll pay you. Please?" Seungwoo pleaded for the first time and that made Sik have second thoughts.   
"What's your full name first?" Seungsik asked and Seungwoo pointed at his desk.   
"Han Seung Woo. Is that why you stressed my name Seung?" Sik read and asked Seungwoo again.   
"Yes." Seungwoo chuckled, giving Sik butterfly kisses on his neck.   
"I told you my name, so is that a yes? Are you my secretary now Seungsik?" Seungwoo asked.   
"I haven't said yes but since you'll pay me then maybe it's fine." Sik replied, resting his body against Woo.  
"Of course, baby this is a job" Seungwoo grabbed Sik's chin to turn his head so he could kiss him again, this time longer and more passionate. Sik kissed him back and that made Seungwoo smile through the kiss. Seungwoo pulled away from the kiss and told Sik to sit on his lap, facing him. Seungsik got up and straddled Seungwoo. He put his arms over Seungwoo's shoulders and Seungwoo holds on to his waist, leaning in to kiss Seungsik again. Woo took off Sik's coat and unbuttoned his polo without breaking the kiss, trailing it down Sik's neck. Seungwoo's hands sliding down Sik's butt, pulling him closer to his body. Seungsik started grinding and dry humping as what Chan had taught him. Seungwoo's about to unbuckle Sik's pants but someone knocked on the door.   
"Fuck." Seungwoo cursed.   
"Fix yourself quickly." Seungwoo ordered so Sik stood up, buttoned his polo and grabbed his coat on the floor to put it on. Seungwoo walked towards him to fix his hair and give him a quick peck before opening the door to the cockblocker.   
"Sejun what are you doing here?" Seungwoo forced a smile.   
"Just checking." Sejun looked at the back to see Seungsik smiling at him and blushing a bit.   
"Ah you should've just called. He's gonna be my secretary. Is that all? You can leave now." Seungwoo said, calling out the attention of his receptionist.   
"Ah yes. Sorry if I interrupted your appointment Mr. Han. I'll be leaving now." Sejun apologized and excused himself.   
"Ahh that was embarrassing." Seungsik pouted.   
"Don't pout." Seungwoo whispered.   
"Huh?"  
"Nothing Sik. I should drive you back to the penthouse so you could rest. You still have classes at uni tomorrow right? "  
"Huh? Ah yeah I should head back to the penthouse." 

They both went down to the parking lot after telling the receptionist that they were going out. Seungwoo opened the door to the passenger seat for Seungsik before he went to to the driver's seat. Woo leaned to fasten Sik's seatbelt, their lips close together making Sik flustered then began driving after like nothing happened. 

As soon as they arrived the Penthouse, still sitting inside the car. Seungwoo leaned in to give Seungsik a quick peck. 

"Get some rest. Goodnight I'll see you tomorrow." Seungwoo pats Sik's head.   
"Hmm get some rest too." Seungsik smiled before he went out of the car and went inside the penthouse. 


End file.
